<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Maiden's Tale by ghostwrittendiary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323399">A Maiden's Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwrittendiary/pseuds/ghostwrittendiary'>ghostwrittendiary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Arts, Dark Magic, Demon Illumi (HxH), Human/Vampire Relationship, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Rituals, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hisoka (Hxh), Vampire Sex, Werewolf Chrollo (HxH)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwrittendiary/pseuds/ghostwrittendiary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman - living every day with the sole intent of survival - had once more got to prove her resistance as a catastrophical flood of creatures swarmed over the village she was staying at. Her past had been her biggest challenge for it had shaped her and had left its scars, but her future - unkown and mystical - seemed impossible to survive. How was she supposed to survive the bloodthirsty, reckless man who had taken a liking to her? His charming smirk and those bright, sharp fangs were going to be the death of her - or had he planned out a different fate for her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tales were supposed to be stories, right? Fantastical, mystical and - most importantly - imaginary. Sinister rumours or fantasies which froze the listener's core, emerged from the pure imagination blooming inside everyone's heart. Fiction wasn't supposed to infect real life, stories were destined to stay stories and rumours were nothing but mindless thoughts spread through villages to keep them from dying, and still given the chance - whether these were from believers or the opposite party of such - they'd take it and turn themselves into reality.</p><p><br/>Why else would everyone in the village have succumbed to complete and utter panic upon the sight of their fears.<br/>The young lady in this story too had heard about the thrilling tales mentioned. She had never been bothered by them, not because she didn't believe in them but for the fact that she had experienced situations similar if not even worse than the ones described in what she had heard.<br/>Unbothered and unfazed, therefore, she watched the small houses burn up into ashes and dust. She observed known faces dash past her trying to escape the current catastrophe displaying itself. One person even bumped into her but again she didn't care. The only thing she still cared about lay safely deposited in a cupboard at the chamber she was staying at. With quick steps she made her way to the desired place, staying on her guard and avoiding the main road to the building for two simple reasons: too crowded, too loud. Rushing people were never much to her liking, shouting ones even less. The little information she could filter from their screams and shouts, had revealed the ongoings to her. Like I said, stories hadn't escaped her notice, especially the ones about creatures were popular and always matched a little chitchat. The creatures roaming the village in desperate search of victims to still their bloodthirsty desire were thus all too familiar to her.<br/>She had arrived at the corner to the building she was staying at when a ripped off hand landed directly in front of her feet, forcing her to halt abruptly. Dumbfounded she gazed at the body part, but acted almost instantly without her thinking to hide in the back alley nearby. A whimpering voice was soon to be heard from the place she had stood at seconds before, however, the spoken content merely consisted of cries, pleas and begs - nothing that could've struck her or the attacker's attention wherefore the source of sound was soon silenced - most likely forever.<br/>The incident revealed that a simple walk through the entrance door wouldn't play out smoothly. She skimmed her surroundings, until her eyes focused on a pile of boxes they kept the food which required cooling in. She figured, with a couple of quick jumps a back entrance to her chamber were to be found. Putting her plan into action had occurred as anticipated - without complications and quiet to not attract unwanted attention.<br/>She broke the thin shutters into her room with her elbow and climbed through the opening.</p><p>Her chamber being in the condition it was in; small, cramped and sticky, she quickly made her way over to the cupboard in no time. She rummaged through several sheets, clothes even – which served the purpose to keep her gem hidden – and tried to concentrate merely on searching because the screams from outside grew louder with every passing second so that she feared for her attention to be drawn. When her fingertips then brushed the wanted item she would’ve pulled it out of the drawer with one quick movement, had she not felt a tickling, warm breath on the back of her head.</p><p>A quick blow with her head sent the intruder backwards a few steps, allowing her the space she needed to turn around and pull out her hidden, silvern knife and swing it harshly from right to left. Her attack was dodged; however, her aim lay lower. The swift kick of her heel sent her opponent onto his knees who stared up to her mind baffled. Within a second she had adjusted herself for another attack, but the man had other plans. He jumped to his feet, almost flew over to the door and positioned himself as a guard whose sole mission was to prevent anyone from passing.</p><p>Claws – deadly threatening pointed towards her – adorned the tip of his long fingers. Those were stretched to their farthest extend and connected with even larger hands. The rest were muscles hidden under the thin layer of a white ruffled blouse hanging loosely around his shoulders.</p><p>His whole posture screamed if she dared to take one step towards the exit, deep, gaping wounds would befall her body. His eyes darted between her and the small hole she had climbed into; a scene familiar to her. The predator was waiting for his prey to make a move – anyone would after some time, because to withstand the fear of staying in one position was unbearable – she had seen it often before. Prey never escaped with this method; death seeming inevitable with nowhere to run.</p><p>So, she stayed, lay down the knife onto the cupboard and proceeded to pull her treasure from the drawer. She hadn’t yet closed the drawer again, when the man lunged for her, throwing his sharp claws at her. The same instant the knife was back in her hand, repeating the same motion as before, but this time it was stopped midway. One of those large hands wrapped around her wrist and put unbearable pressure on it wherefore the knife slipped out of her hand. The other hand pushed her down onto the cupboard. Her lower back connected with one of the metal handles painfully causing her to drop the item in her other hand.</p><p>»My, my, we don’t have any weapons anymore, do we?«, the voice sounded deep, but without harshness in it. Weren’t it for the white, sharp teeth she was staring at she would even have considered calling it charming.</p><p>»But do tell, that was not a weapon just falling to the ground~ «, he purred and stepped back a bit to inspect the mentioned object. »I’m wondering what else could’ve been the reason for you wanting it.«</p><p>Once again, his movement provided her with an advantage; she simply jumped forward with her whole body and almost collided with the other one strongly, but she wrapped her legs around his waist. This new position allowed her to slide her arms free from his grip in one go. Harshly she added weigh onto him with her now free hands and managed to send him falling to the floor. As if her escape hadn’t been enough already, the knife also appeared in her hand again, pressing down onto his throat.</p><p>He gazed at her with a dumbfounded expression present on his face. Some red strands from his hair had come loose due to the impact and now freely hang over his eyes.</p><p>A hollow laugh filled the room soon. It neither came from the heart nor the head for it resonated deep inside his chest, making it sound like a distinct, sinister growl.</p><p>»Mesmerizing, my dearest~ «, he finally responded , gaining an add to the knife’s pressure on his throat. He laughed again. »But you forgot one thing…«</p><p>Effortlessly he pushed himself up straight so that he was in a sitting position with his attacker placed in his lap.</p><p>»Don’t look at me like«, he pouted and placed his hand on her hips to keep the girl in place. »You weren’t seriously assuming a mere human like you had conquered me like that, were you?~ «</p><p>She panicked.</p><p>The knife slid into the side of his throat. A heavy sigh dropped from her lips and she opened her closed eyes, only to be met with a clean knife, a thin line on the other's throat and a smirk although she had pushed down with all her might.</p><p>The hands on her hips pushed and their position was flipped within a second.</p><p>»Foolish, little humans~ «, he whined dissatisfied and parted his lips to expose his shining, bright teeth. A quiet hiss could be heard before he bent over rapidly to connect with the presented neck in front of him, but their fight wasn’t over yet.</p><p>A shaking, weak hand wrapped around his throat, attempting to hold him back. One hit with his hand would’ve sufficed to shatter the bones of his obstacle into pieces, however, the eyes staring up at him caught his attention - burning like fire, although fear was now clearly present in the brown orbs.</p><p>»Still fighting, brave warrior?« The corners of his mouth moved up once more. »And all of it without even the slightest of a sound, truly fascinating for a simple maid, isn’t it?~ «</p><p>She simply held still and stared up at him.</p><p>»Not even one word? Spare me your voice, will you? I’d be more than pleased~ «</p><p>»I won’t die here«, she spat and tried to push him away in vain.</p><p>»How can you be so sure, maiden?«</p><p>»I won’t die <em>here</em> and not now either.«</p><p>»How come, I am coming across such an interesting livestock, when I’m for once really hungry. I can’t tolerate sparing on such an occasion, but at what cost will this end? Let me look at you.«</p><p>He took her chin between two of his fingers and turned her face once left, once right.</p><p>»Rather lean and exhausted, have definitely seen better shape~ «</p><p>He placed two fingers over her carotid artery and smiled shortly after.</p><p>»But blood circulations are, oh so active in your age, such a pity it’s wasted within this body, were it slightly stronger you’d bloom with budding youth.«</p><p>The same expression was still piercing through him, almost letting him feel the long-forgotten pain of daggers piercing into him. He grabbed the knife and threw it out of the window, before climbing off her and leaning against the cupboard. One knee was pulled to his chest with a muscular arm resting on it.</p><p>»Impress me~ «, he smirked and watched her straightening herself. »And I might consider letting you breathe a bit longer.«</p><p>Her eyes flickered over his body once. Everything to survive, she had lived by that her whole life long, it would surely help her once more.</p><p>She crawled towards him on her knees and stopped merely half a meter away from him. She grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand, causing his gaze to flicker towards it promptly. She kept her own eyes fixated on the ones in front of her. As their eyes connected again, she wandered to the bloodred lips and raised her hand.</p><p>»Your kind likes it when we’re obedient, right?«, she breathed almost inaudible while brushing her fingertips over the full pair of lips. She pulled lightly on the lower one with her thumb before looking up into his eyes again.</p><p>»You could say so, indeed~ «</p><p>She pulled away.</p><p>»Good. Then I’ll do the complete opposite.«</p><p>She jumped to her feet and walked towards the door. The awaited hand on her ankle pulled her onto the floor again, but she landed safely in two strong arms.</p><p>»In all my years of living I’ve never come across such a peculiar being~ «, he murmured, holding her close to his chest from behind her.</p><p>»And in your years of a vampire?«</p><p>»Neither.«</p><p>»How boring.«</p><p>He blinked. When she didn’t hear a response, she leaned back onto his shoulder and smiled up into his wide eyes. This time, his laugher sounded nearer, more present with emotions.</p><p>»You are quite the dangerous little maid, that I have to admit~ «</p><p>»But what if that makes the little maid likeable?«</p><p>»That would make her even more of an insidious beast.«</p><p>They both expressed their fascination after that.</p><p>»Say, Mr.?«</p><p>»You just call me Hisoka, dearest.«</p><p>»Hisoka, my liege if I may«, she purred and leaned onto him. »My bedroom might be shabby, but hopefully still sufficient for your desires.«</p><p>»It will do just fine«, he answered and pulled her up with him rising to his feet. She was firmly placed in his arms while he carried her over to the small bed.</p><p>»But stay with Hisoka, maiden. It will be the only thing I want you to remember when I’m done with you.«</p><p> </p><p>»Charming a vampire is a dangerous deed, you must be out of your mind«, Hisoka said, after he had placed her on the edge of the bed. He turned around and seemed to have something in mind that he might need.</p><p>»I didn’t notice, you seem quite peaceful no?«</p><p>»Stepping on a frozen lake might cause it to break«, he answered and send a furrowed glare at her. He fell down onto the bed, loose corset laces in one of his hands, and watched her fumbling with the buttons of her blouse.</p><p>»No need, little maid~ «, Hisoka mumbled and leaned forward. His claws reached to the beginning of her décolleté and teared open every layer of clothing under it. »We can’t waste time, haven’t you seen the state this village is in?«</p><p>»So, you’ll get me a new one? I’m not quite the person to own much and you, Hisoka, have just ruined my dearest blouse, how could I turn a blind eye on that?«</p><p>»Your cockiness will be the death of you«, Hisoka laughed dryly, swung his leg over her lap and then looked down on her hungrily. »Thinking I’ll spare you just because you’re different than my previous food, too, falls under that category.«</p><p>His statement made goosebumps appear over her entire body and she couldn’t detect if it were for the content of it or because of the closeness to her ear Hisoka’s lips had been while it had been spoken. Hisoka’s hands grabbed her thin wrist and pushed them together behind her back. The black laces entangled themselves around her wrists almost as smooth as Hisoka’s fingers formed them into a knot as a finish.</p><p>»We can’t have you changing your mind midway after all«, Hisoka whispered once close to her ear again. He placed two of his fingers around her chin and tilted her head to the side. His other hand threw loose brown, locks over her shoulder, before her head was pushed back even farther.</p><p>»I do apologise for my rudeness, little maid«, he purred and glanced into her eyes briefly. »But my hunger is unbearable.«</p><p>His sharp teeth pierced into the skin on her neck, the sudden burning causing her to yelp. His long fingers slung around the back of her head, keeping her from slipping out of his grip – his other hand steadied her around the small of her lower back as he bent over to let themselves fall onto the mattress. She arched her back helplessly, wanting to get the man off her. The stinging sensation at her neck grew to a throbbing burn with every passing gulp of Hisoka. The wetness of his lips mixed in with the pain lead to a blurry dizziness starting to force its way into her head.</p><p>Once he pulled away, he wasn’t the only one breathing heavily.</p><p>»Did I hurt my little maid?«, Hisoka smirked, wiping away the blood running down the corner of his mouth with his knuckle. »How in the name of God will she manage to survive what is to come?«</p><p>»How does someone like you have the right to speak in His name?«, she snapped at him and tried to kick into his side. »And since when am I yours?«</p><p>Her action only resulted in Hisoka grabbing her knee and pushing it down. With her feet pinned down on either side of his hip, he closed the space between them and lightly stroked over the mark he had left.</p><p>»Wouldn’t your belief say, I, too, once was one of His children?«, he whispered, since he was close enough so that this range sufficed. »If I had been – such a child of something non-existent – wouldn’t it have given me the right to judge over said fantasy?«</p><p>Her gaze send daggers at Hisoka – this time he would’ve even admitted to feel the threat being directed at him.</p><p>»Ouch, little maid~ «, he whined. He lowered himself – now even closer to her exposed chest – and connected his lips with the red, swollen dots on her neck. »And to answer your other question; do you fancy to still be breathing when we had our fun as anything but mine?~ «</p><p>Caressing the warm skin under his lips, he moved down her collarbone. The clearly audible gulp from the woman made him chuckle lightly. He slid further down, till his mouth traced the small elevation on her chest.</p><p>Hisoka’s touch caused her to flinch and had it not been Hisoka’s hand on her ribcage holding her down, his teeth would’ve left a cut on her sensitive skin.</p><p>»Careful~ «, he breathed against her breast, only gaining the same reaction again. »Or do you want me to leave marks here as well?~ «</p><p>His free hand had found its way to her other breast which it cupped firmly.</p><p>»Listen to me, damned maid«, he hissed after he had to hold down another abrupt movement. »Playing with me was over a minute ago if you keep up that disobeying behaviour I’ll need to come up with a consequence.«</p><p>Instantly, he sat back and pushed her knees apart harshly. He buried his fingers into her left thigh and held her leg up to his waist. The previous claws – which meant to slice through her – now shrank down to the size of fingernails which were still longer than average and still served the purpose of hurting her, otherwise Hisoka wouldn’t have scolded her hissing again.</p><p>The pain left her thigh shortly when Hisoka moved to bring his blouse over his head. She watched it sailing down onto the mattress and wondered just how swift and graceful vampires were in their movements since a mere human would’ve needed several seconds to unlace the strings on the chest. Hisoka’s fingers, however, were back on the spot they had been on before in the blink of an eye.</p><p>He bent down and brushed his lips over the inside of the trapped thigh.</p><p>»Let me hear your voice, little maid, but make any other movements and I’ll bring out my claws again. I’m sure they’d scratch your bones.«</p><p>She desperately bent her head to look down on the man. The shining white that could’ve been observed showed her clearly what to expect. It stinged even more in this place, but she was capable of maintaining the same position – her toes curled and her fingers entangled with what little of the sheet they could reach under her back. A muffled cry still managed to escape her lips which seemingly pleased Hisoka who moaned quietly against her.</p><p>»Good girl«, he praised after he had pulled away again. His lips still rested on the skin around the new wound and his fingernails stroked over the undamaged skin on her other hand. »We can’t leave out the other side, can we? If you humans knew just how delicious it were we might get along even~ «</p><p>»Don’t they know it?«, she blurted out. »Food is food just in different forms, animals stay animals.«</p><p>»They, my dear?«, he laughed and brought his lips to her till now spared thigh. »What a surprising phrasing we have.«</p><p>The bite seemed softer this time, his teeth weren’t boring into her that aggressively. A soft moan therefore replaced the cry gaining the same reaction from Hisoka. His free hand got rid of the remaining clothes with a flick of his wrist while his teeth were still connected to the blood flowing through her veins.</p><p>After he had pulled away, a single drop of blood running down her thigh until it eventually fell onto the sheet fascinated him. Just when it dropped his eyes shot up to look at her face. The golden colour of his orbs was clearer now – brighter even so they stood out to the paleness around them. His haired had come almost completely loose by now and his parted lips were smeared with a darker red then their already red shade.</p><p>»How about you taste it?~ «, he purred and sat up again before leaning over her with each of his hands next to her head. By connecting their lips, he forced the remaining red liquid into her mouth without waiting for her opening them for him. He pushed is body into her with every curl of his tongue wherefore his own thighs brushed over the fresh wounds on her. She whimpered but soon moaned again as Hisoka’s nails stroked over her neck.</p><p>When Hisoka noticed his maid running out of breath under him – her squirming and tearing up turned him on, but he wasn’t nearly finished yet – he pulled away. While his fingertips danced over various parts of skin, he fumbled with his fancies on what to do next.</p><p>»Should I untie you and fuck you from the front, little maid?~ «, he breathed and lay one finger onto his chin. »Or will flipping around and from the back do?«</p><p>Unconsciously, her legs began to shake around Hisoka’s hips. He laughed – warmly, heartily this time.</p><p>»Don’t get too excited already, you still have to prove yourself to me~ «, he said and pushed one leg slightly farther outside to reach down to her clit. An instant smirk appeared on his lips as he pushed his knuckle deeper inside. »This wet already, little maid? I won’t have to do any more I believe~ «</p><p>He sat up and moved back a bit to untie the laces holding his pants together. Using the opportunity, the woman shifted to look at his erection – out of wanting to know what she’d have to take and sheer curiosity. The huge bulge already visible from within the clothing made her heart skip a beat. Outdoing even her wildest expectations his cock sprang free as he pulled his clothing all the way down before throwing it away. Her reaction once more amused Hisoka; his lips were turned upwards pleasurably while he pulled her up so that she was on her knees.</p><p>»Your turn, little maid~ «</p><p>She looked down on Hisoka’s cock through the little space he had left between them. He had pulled her up right into his lap, his standing erection being directly under her, all she had to do was –</p><p>»Move down.«</p><p>Her gaze flickered back to his eyes. Stunning as they were, his strict, unescapable glare made her shiver and scared she moved down. She intended to stop midway, but Hisoka’s hands found their place at her hipbones, pushing her farther until a scream sounded from her throat. She leaned down onto Hisoka’s shoulder, whimpering.</p><p>She felt Hisoka moving her hair away from her neck once again. He shifted and touched her ear with the lower of his lips.</p><p>»Move«, he growled. »Little Maid~ «</p><p>And she did. It stinged, it stretched, it burned, but she consistently pushed down on Hisoka whenever she had moved up. He grabbed onto her shoulder and dug his nails into the present skin. Soft breathing eventually turned into quiet moans as she added pace to her movement. His hand pushed her deeper.</p><p>»Don’t you dare and stop«, he ordered, before burying his teeth into her neck once more. She tensed, her fingers tried to curl into something and she tightened around Hisoka’s throbbing cock inside of her. A deep moan vibrated against her skin and Hisoka bit down stronger. Pain welcomed her when she sank – Hisoka was matching her movements with his hips now – and when she rose – Hisoka’s teethed were clinging onto her neck desperately. Still, pleasure overcome all other sensations as she felt heat rising and the sensation spreading.</p><p>»Hi- Hisoka…I - «, she moaned, but was cut off by another sharp pain spreading through her body with its origin at her neck.</p><p>»You did well, little maid«, Hisoka mumbled, after he had teared his teeth out of her. A dark bruise began to form around the wound, caused by the pressure Hisoka had put on the sensitive skin.</p><p>»You can come«, he breathed into her ear and kissed the wounded spot tenderly. »Say my name once more and I’ll take care from here~ «</p><p>He grabbed her hips and thrusted upwards, drawing the requested word from her lips before she tightened and reached her climax.</p><p>Hisoka growled, her movement became sloppier and tired. He lifted her up, but followed her as to not pull out of her and threw her onto the mattress. A short-lived, shocked expression rested on her face which was replaced with closed eyes and an opened, moaning mouth when Hisoka began to thrust into her.</p><p>He moved his hand underneath her back to cut through the bindings on her wrists and then pulled her lower back upwards to change the angle he was thrusting into her.</p><p>She threw her sore arms over Hisoka’s back instantly and clawed down onto his back. The quiet moan of Hisoka’s name hanging on her lips was much rather the reason why Hisoka bent down than her weak pulling on his back, but she managed to get his hand out from under her. Instead, his strong arms were now placed on either side next to her head. He let his teeth run down her jawline down to her collarbone without drawing blood – a scared whimpering still being audible through his action.</p><p>Legs wrapped around his waist when another rising orgasm dared to bloom inside of the woman again.</p><p>»I’m…again - «</p><p>»No, not yet«, Hisoka cut her off and grabbed a handful of the sheets beside her head. A pained cry rang in his ears as he went even faster, thrusted even harder. The weak fingers on his back dug into him – too lightly to be painful, but strong enough to make their presence noticeable -  and the legs around his waist shook heavily.</p><p>»My name, little maid</p><p>~ «, his voice echoed right next to her ear once more. »Whose maid are you? Tell me~ «</p><p>»Hisoka, Hi-Hisoka…«</p><p>»Say it.«</p><p>»Your…your maid, Hisoka…AH.«</p><p>The warm substance filling her had made her gasp before she came herself again. Hisoka didn’t slow down for another few thrusts, but eventually got less harsh when his groans and moans became quieter. After some last dizzied pushes, he sighed softly and pulled out.</p><p>As soon as Hisoka had moved away and sat up, her spread legs were pulled close to her chest. Her arms found their place slung around her knees. Shivering and throbbing spreading from her bruises soon accompanied her feelings of complete and utter disgust.</p><p>Hisoka had placed his feet on the ground and was leaning onto his hand, ruffling his hair back into place.</p><p>What had she done? Living in a place like this, in a condition like this was one thing, but she had just thrown her pride, her belief out of the window. All to stay true to her resolve, staying alive was her only last goal; but how were her chances now that Hisoka got what he had wanted?</p><p>He wasn’t looking at her nor was he moving anywhere in particular. She could’ve sworn even his chest lay still like the walls of her chamber, no significant rising, no sign of life. The passionate, charming man she had tried to seduce was no longer seen by her eyes. Despite her attempts, was this destined to be the end?</p><p>»Hisoka?«, she whispered, her shaking strengthening when the man turned around. Stories don’t convey pictures, words can describe them of course, but no words were to be found to actually let the reader understand the purest form of horror one can observe.</p><p>His eyes – glaring, piercing, deadly even – stared right into her. They seemed hollow, intimidating, lacking every form of emotion, not even a door to one’s soul could be made out – if it were not, like the rest, lacking.</p><p>Hisoka stood up, got a hold of his blouse and quickly stepped towards the cupboard. When she noticed what his object of attention was, she sat up immediately. She watched as Hisoka observed the small amulet hanging from the thin strings his finger were wrapped around.</p><p>»Does this have some effect?«, he wanted to know. His eyes kept themselves fixed on the small pendant swinging one way and the other, he kept it at a safe distance though and wouldn’t have dared to touch it if his life depended on it.</p><p>»It…keeps my alive«, she mumbled and averted her eyes when Hisoka finally glanced at her.</p><p>»So, it would mean your death if it were destroyed?«</p><p>»No…I mean – what are you even getting at, it’s not like you can’t just kill me with one snap of your finger.«</p><p>Hisoka watched as she stood up and went to search for clothing in one drawer. He put on his own blouse and then positioned himself in front of the woman once more.</p><p>»What are we going to do with you know? Little maid~ «, he asked and leaned over her with each of his hands pressed against another cupboard behind her. She tried to hide her blush arising from his little purr and threw the blouse in her hands over her head.</p><p>»It’s not like that decision is up to me«, she answered and buttoned up her clothing.</p><p>»It’s not? You seemed very eager to prove a different point half an hour ago~ «</p><p>»What could I possibly tell you that would still change your already fixed conclusion?«</p><p>»How about your deepest desire, all of you filthy humans have one resolve. What’s yours, little maid?«</p><p>She looked up at him and dreaded he’d simply give her one last smirk before his claw dug into her neck deep enough to let the wound be lethal. And still, his eyes didn’t seem as hollow as before, there was the slightest hint of an emotion in them. She couldn’t tell whether it were good or bad intentioned but the possibility to survive eased her nervousness.</p><p>»I shall arrive in the far, wide world and uncover it’s dreary secrets. No one shall hinder my doings. I won’t let anybody decide over my life no longer and the ones who did shall not be forgiven.«</p><p>Hisoka smiled, pushed himself of the shelf and turned around. He then swiftly spun around on his heel, had his muscular, pale arm stretched far out and held out his hand.</p><p>»Care to join me on a little adventure then?«, he asked, a charming smirk plastered on his face. »Little maid~ «</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unkown Destination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screams at ceased, fires had been extinguished and no one was running around any longer. However, the village wasn’t less a chaos than with the aspects mentioned; several pained whimpers sounded from alleys – before they turned into silence either forced or through pure exhaustion of the producer – and houses were a wreck. Those few ones which still provided accommodation, the young lady feared, were soon going to join their companions. Since the streets where empty of any <em>living </em>people she assumed they’d have an easy play making their way, but when Hisoka spotted one of his kind he jerkily pulled her into an alley.</p><p>»Not brave enough to fight one of your kind, Hisoka?«, she laughed while closing the gap between them as the man had already sprinted off. »Or not strong enough, would that fit better?«</p><p>He had refrained from tying her up again to leave the village. An escape – if attempted out of complete foolishness – would turn out to be useless, he had stated. His strength and speed surpassed hers by eons so if she’d try – he warned – her attempt would merely last a second.</p><p>And if her perception of time and space was somehow correct, Hisoka’s statement was an underestimation because his hands where wrapped around her tiny wrists in less then a blink of an eye. The stone wall he had pushed her against sent a wave of coldness rushing down her spine, however, the brief sensation was soon replaced with Hisoka’s presence against her front. He leaned over her, enveloping her with his own coldness spreading from his body, and she had to bent her neck to look somewhere near his eyes. His height and muscles had left her rather unfazed before, but now – with the adrenalin and the heat of the moment fading away – she unconsciously admitted submissiveness by the mere sight of him.</p><p>»Care to repeat that, little maid~ ?«</p><p>His closeness to her ear made her mind spin once again, but her one thought which always circulated around somewhere deep in the cloudy and foggy abyss of a mind forced her to withstand the situation. She wouldn’t admit defeat – Hisoka wasn’t the first one to make her feel like nothing under his gaze and touch after all. But why, why did it feel oddly comforting having this awful of a creature this close to her?</p><p>»Don’t call me little maid all the time«, she responded and smirked after Hisoka had squinted, letting his already narrow eyes be reduced to two thin slits.</p><p>»Ignoring my question and telling me what to do…«, he murmured quietly and pushed himself farther towards the wall – the pressure on her wrist growing bigger with that. »She’s basically asking me to turn her into a bloodless corpse, good lord, who am I to resist her request?«</p><p>»Good lord, why does he only assume the young lady in his arms will succumb to his sexualised threats? Shouldn’t she put up a fight at least?«, she mocked him and threw her head back dramatically.</p><p>»If a fight is desired, he’ll make sure to convey that feeling~ «, he purred into her ear. The next moment he pulled away, however, and let go of her arms. She observed her wrist under the pale moonlight and figured, a similar colour as the one present around the wound on her neck would soon paint them in its darkest tint.</p><p>»However,«, Hisoka started and started his way down the alleyway hastily again. »if she mistook being a brat for showing her confidence towards her enemy, she’ll eventually find out what ill manners will have as a consequence.«</p><p>Her small heels clinked against the pavestone under her feet as she caught up to Hisoka. She trotted along next to him and kept her hands buried into the pockets of her coat while the beginning, freezing season didn’t seem to bother Hisoka in the slightest. The silence between them eventually grew uncomfortable – he didn’t even look at her any longer from the corner of his eye.</p><p>»I asked if the reason you weren’t fighting the remaining vampires was because you feared them«, she mumbled and held onto the tip of a strand of her hair falling over her face.</p><p>»I prefer to pick my fights over simple manslaughter«, he answered, but kept his eyes fixated on the path in front of them. »If someone isn’t worth my time, I won’t bother to even step near them.«</p><p>»I wasn’t a random choice either then?«, she concluded and stopped in her tracks. A deep growl was earned by that action and Hisoka stepped back quickly before pulling her along him by her arm.</p><p>»Don’t make us stop again«, he ordered harshly. »I won’t stay in one of these decrepit things you call houses, so don’t make us halt anymore so that the sun will force me to stay here.«</p><p>»That means, you live in a big, luxurious mansion?«, she exclaimed excitedly and would have almost stopped again if Hisoka hadn’t pulled her forward.</p><p>He didn’t respond to her question – silence finally completely spread its wings over the village as the last pleas and crackling of fire vanished – and dragged her alongside him. After they had reached the end of civilisation, Hisoka stopped himself and looked around. They had arrived at a wide river running across the landscape and dividing them and their destination.</p><p>»My carriage is over there«, he mumbled and stepped closer to the small slope leading down to the raging river.</p><p>»There should be a bridge over there«, she explained and looked to her left, only to form a surprised exclamation as the condition of the mentioned building was revealed to her.</p><p>»Someone did their duty right in keeping their victims from running away«, Hisoka added, after he had followed her sight to the wooden remains of a bridge on either side of the river. He spun around and looked for other significant material they could use.</p><p>»Tell me what to call you then«, he said and inspected a big rock a few metres behind them. A quick squat, one movement of his fingers over it and two lazy kicks against it seemed to prove its utility to him since he straightened himself and looked at her expecting an answer.</p><p>»Lucille.«</p><p>»Come here then«, he said, underlining his seriousness with a squint of his eyes. »You’ll wrapped or legs around my waist and hold onto my shoulders, Lucille.«</p><p>»From behind?« she wanted to know and walked towards him.</p><p>»If you want to fall off.«</p><p>He stretched his arms outwards and waited for her to close the gap between them. When Lucille hesitated to do what he told her, Hisoka pulled her towards him. Her legs and arms found their way around his body.</p><p>»Isn’t the river a bit to wide to jump over?«, she asked and looked over her shoulder one last time, before Hisoka pushed her head to his shoulder and adjusted his grip around her waist.</p><p>»Well, there’s no doubt I’ll survive it, no matter the outcome«, he answered and jumped.</p><p>Lucille gasped against his ear and clinged onto him. The fresh breeze of wind grazing her hair barely lasted one breath since the speed which Hisoka had achieved by pushing them off the ground – his foot had rested against the rock that had prevented him from sinking into the muddy ground – was faster than any means of transportation she had ever experienced. This was also the reason why she couldn’t react as they hit the dirt at the other side of the river. Hisoka had landed on his legs and supported their weigh with his free hand, but the slippery mud under his feet gave in to the pressure; they slid down. A strong jump of Hisoka carried them to the top of the slope and prevented them from falling right into the dirt at the bottom.</p><p>»That…wasn’t very graceful«, Lucille laughed and punched Hisoka with a frown when he looked at her with stern eyes. »That wasn’t intended as an insult, your highness« She threw her hand over her head. »I would never. I was simply stating that I would’ve expected something else.«</p><p>She stood up and held out her hand to Hisoka who was still breathing heavily with his arm over his forehead.</p><p>»I never carried someone before keep that in mind, little maid«, he mentioned and took her hand. »I could’ve dropped you, better be thankful.«</p><p>She frowned at the nickname once again which didn’t go by unnoticed.</p><p>»What? I used your name before, didn’t I?«, he smirked and stepped closer. Lucille tried to stop him from leaning over her and having her in his grip again, but his speed couldn’t be dealt with. »Or do you want me to keep that name our little secret for special occasions?~ «</p><p>The blush on her cheeks couldn’t be hidden by turning away, but she managed to drag Hisoka along – which was most likely voluntarily from his side – and mumbled, they needed to get to the carriage.</p><p>Hisoka lead her down a small hill where a long pathway found its place. The carriage he had mentioned, too, was standing at the side of the path. He lead Lucille downwards and motioned her to sit down inside.</p><p>»Hisoka?«</p><p>He cocked his head towards her.</p><p>»Where are the horses?«, Lucille asked and raised an eyebrow. Hisoka didn’t respond but merely smirked and stuck his fingers into the back pocket of trousers. What he pulled out was proudly presented; he was holding it high up as it was clenched between his fingers. He then flicked his wrist and threw the two cards between his fingers to the place Lucille had expected the horses at.</p><p>Dumbfounded she watched those two pieces of paper turn into alive animals; animals because they weren’t horses that she could tell, but the exact type of creature couldn’t be found in her memory. Their skin was adorned with the pattern of the cards they were made from and four legs stamped heavily onto the floor. Everything above their throat was unrecognizable though which was also the reason for Lucille feeling a wave of unease arise; she watched two horns on each creature emerging from their neck and then spreading outwards in waves. She couldn’t detect any eyes, but they still seemed to be able to perceive something since they reacted with an excited deep growl when Hisoka touched them.</p><p>»Let me guess«, Hisoka laughed and looked back at her while he was lovingly petting them. »What, how and why, right my dear?«</p><p>»I get why«, she mumbled and stepped closer with widened eyes and shaking hands. »You don’t want to feed or take care of real horses.«</p><p>»And mine are faster«, he added and gave his creatures one last pat before he opened the door to the carriage since Lucille wasn’t able to process the situation. »But they aren’t horses, Lucille.«</p><p>She snapped out of her mindless staring and took the hand Hisoka offered her to step inside.</p><p>»They formed themselves through the undesired, most sinister thought deep within my mind. You could say they represent some images of my fears, even.«</p><p>»Fears?«, Lucille asked and plumbed down on the soft seat. »I don’t think they are frightening at all.«</p><p>»Weren’t you the person who just looked at them with horror in their eyes and their hands shaking uncontrollably?«, he remembered and sat down on the bench across her. She protested, she’d been taken by surprise, but her excuse only caused a laughter to arise from the man. A knock on the panelling was the sign for Hisoka’s creatures to get into motion; the carriage was pulled onto the pathway and entered the dark woods ahead of them.</p><p>»How did you do that?«, Lucille asked. By looking outside, she tried to assure herself that the carriage was, in fact, moving by the sole power of two cards.</p><p>»You don’t want to get invested in the arts of dark magic; it’s better we leave it at that.«</p><p>»I’ve read about them!«, she gasped and jumped up on her seat excitedly. Hisoka just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>»Right…«, she sighed and swung her hand upward for her fingers to land on her cheek. »I once again don’t understand these kinds of enthusiasm and euphoria you foolish humans have. I’m getting the idea that most of what she might have read was not even half accurate and probably just mystical fantasies someone had written down in the past; but that was not the case, she’s trying to say.«</p><p>Hisoka snorted and threw his legs over the padded bench. He rested his head against his upstretched arm and closed his eyes.</p><p>»Do tell</p><p>~ «, he purred.</p><p>So; Lucille explained, how she had found those books all those years ago in the basement of the church in the village. They had taught her basic spells to remember and certain ingredients which were always a must-have for an easy and uncomplicated casting process. Several other books talking about symbols and runes had also struck her attention, but the readings had been illegible. However, she had given up on the idea of using any of them when she had seen the price one had to pay for them to function; the caster’s life was the least grotesque and worrying one.</p><p>»Such excitement in your voice«, Hisoka piped up after Lucille had finished her enthusiastic speech. »If it weren’t for your story being nothing but lies, I believe, my own interest would have been attracted.«</p><p>Hisoka’s teeth shone under the moonlight falling in when Lucille’s own mouth slumped down to a thin line.</p><p>»The art you were reading about was, however, still an existent one«, he continued and gained a confused request to explain. »Potions and rituals were the ones mentioned by you. I don’t know much about either, but ingredients and runes aren’t used for practicing dark magic.«</p><p>»What is the difference then?«</p><p>»I told you not to get invested, Lucille~. Why were you interested in studying dark arts?«</p><p>Hisoka straightened himself and leaned against the carriage with his back. The carriage rattled under them as they seemed to drive onto a less used path, but Lucille’s attention was drawn towards Hisoka who silently awaited her answer. She wouldn’t get anything without offering something in return; that was just how he wanted to play his game, she was merely the marionette who had to go along with it.</p><p>»I was searching for something that could have helped me with – something that might be useful for achieving my goals«, she hesitated, but explained in the end.</p><p>»What could the young woman from all those years ago have aimed for, I wonder~ «</p><p>»For the same as now.«</p><p>»I doubt that«, Hisoka pouted and stared at her. His eyes were flickering between several outlines of her face to her actual facial features. He seemed dissatisfied when he answered her, but he dropped the topic.</p><p>»Dark Magic hardly relies on external items. Materialism – you could say – isn’t what its based on and runes don’t serve any purpose in wishing for something that comes from deep inside your soul. Dark arts diversify from simply wishing for something to happen, creating imaginative fantasies, letting you strengthen your body or skills to spreading a plague among your enemies. The usage of it is endless, but all of them require one important item; you must give up your soul. If the process is a success, however, you’ll get it back as if nothing has happened.«</p><p>»Its like a commitment«, Lucille concluded and looked onto the floor. »What would happen if you failed?«</p><p>»How should I know? My creatures are the only item which arose from dark magic, I prefer to stay on the safe side«, Hisoka responded and slid down again into a horizontal position with his legs angled. »An acquaintance of mine is very much an expert in such manners, he’d probably know.«</p><p>»You guys tend to have friends?«, Lucille mused. Hisoka had his eyes closed again, but his frown was still visible in the dark corner of his seat.</p><p>»I’d neither call him a friend nor a foe«, Hisoka said and ran his hand over the back of his nose. »He’s…something in between.«</p><p>After that they remained silent; the rattling of gravel underneath them being the only left noise keeping complete silence out of the carriage. Lucille had wanted to think of a strategy of what to do or how to act next, but her current situation didn’t give her any hints if her previous proceedings had been beneficial to her. Hisoka’s attitude wasn’t much to her liking, his charm conveyed something else beside bloodlust and desire – something she couldn’t make use of, but definitely something she had to be aware of. The creatures leading the carriage also proved to her that she couldn’t trust her intuition when it came to unexpected happenings; she’d not be able to process them. And finally, the way Hisoka was just calmly lying on the spot across her made her feel uneasy and she was sure she had to be wary with her actions. She’d kept up her bitchy behaviour simply for striking Hisoka’s interest, but would obeying him maybe be the better way to act? Would he want her to swallow her pride and ignore her own personality and mindset?</p><p>»Lucille?«</p><p>Her name on his lips snatched her out of her mind and her attention was drawn towards Hisoka.</p><p>»Don’t you think you still have something to settle after the way you have acted earlier?«</p><p>Hisoka seemed to notice how her facial expression turned into surprise since he laughed quietly.</p><p>»I really thought the lessons would be over, little maid, but you seem harder to break than I imagined«, he said and turned his head to the side to look at Lucille. »But as I mention before, having your fun with me is over. If you want to act like a disobeying, disrespectful slut, you’ll have to face the consequences later – even if not right away, but you won’t get away with such a behaviour without punishment.«</p><p>Lucille still couldn’t look up from the floor she had been staring at and only reacted to Hisoka’s order of sitting down on the floor without looking at him. When he fumbled with the laces on his pants her eyes finally flickered towards the movement and widened.</p><p>»Again, that shocked look?«, Hisoka questioned and sighed in annoyance. »You could take me up somewhere else too, now I wanna see how skilled you are. Perhaps some training is of need, little maid~ «</p><p>His laces then came completely loose, and his already semi-hard cock was visible right in front of Lucille’s eyes. She thought, he truly took liking and pleasure in seeing her squirm through his intimidation. With a noticeable shaking of them, she brought her fingers upwards and pushed them inside Hisoka’s pants.</p><p>She enveloped the base of his cock with her fingers, curled two of them around his balls and steadied the shaft with the remaining ones. Her actions were accompanied with Hisoka’s soft breathing which grew stronger whenever she moved her hand in the slightest, but an actual audible moan was heard from the man just after she had leaned forward and placed her lips on the tip.</p><p>Lucille stayed like that for several breaths of herself, earning other moans until they eventually turned into frustrated whines at the lack of movement.</p><p>»Don’t you dare and play with me«, Hisoka growled and put his hand at the back of her head, entangling his fingers with the present strands of her locks and pushed her head down. His forced action came to a halt again, as soon as her lips were wrapped around him; he let her choose her own pace, but kept his hand in place.</p><p>She took his order seriously and started bobbing her head up and down. Her fingers were still placed around the bottom of his cock where they, too, began to move once more. Hisoka’s moans filled the carriage instantly and the slight movement of her tongue soon didn’t satisfy him any longer.</p><p>»Take it in or I’ll force you to«, he growled and let his head fall back. With a quick look to his face, Lucille noticed that his eyes were closed like before, but they were visibly twitching underneath his eyelids. »And use – use your tongue properly…little maid~ «</p><p>His cock seemed bigger while resting in her mouth than it had when they had had sex before, wherefore Lucille feared she couldn’t wrap her lips around the bottom, but the thought of Hisoka forcing it inside her made her gag already. Thus, she moved her head down and slid her tongue across his length on the way there. When his tip hit the back of her throat, she moved up and repeated the movement. Hisoka’s moans grew louder and he growled her name every now and then; for the record, she enjoyed her name dripping off his lips way more than the nickname, but the noise didn’t last long.</p><p>»Stay low, little maid~«, he said and pushed her down, until he felt himself at the back of her throat again. »And just move your – yes, move, move it like that…little - «</p><p>Her eyes began to water, and she didn’t even have his entire cock in her mouth, but Hisoka didn’t seem to notice as she moved two fingers simultaneously along the bottom as her tongue was gliding along the rest of him. His grip on her hair grew stronger and she felt him pushing down further, but she kept her fingers in place and dug them into his balls once more.</p><p>»Little maid~ «, he moaned softly, but his muscles soon tensed, and he hissed another strict order instead of moaning her name.</p><p>He pushed her head down as he came and curled his fingers into her hair.</p><p>»Take it«, he hissed and growled. »Swallow it for me, take it like you’re meant to.«</p><p>She did, with tears streaming down her face and gagging a few times – which only seemed to pleasure Hisoka more – but she did. After he had come down again, Hisoka removed his hand from Lucille’s hair and let her pull away. She breathed heavily and coughed for a bit, but quickly pulled herself to her feet and sat down on her side again.</p><p>Hisoka stayed in that position for a while before he tied his trousers back up and fished a blanket out from under his seat. He held it towards Lucille who took it with the faintest of a smile.</p><p>»Your blood tastes awful if you are sick«, he said and sat back down. »Go to sleep until we arrive.«</p><p>Lucille lied down and turned around, so she faced the panelling. The rattling had eased, and she closed her eyes to an even darker black to envelop her than the one filling the little room she lied in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>